


a talk with john

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Denial, I think collehe but it really doesnt matter, M/M, Mild Language, Modern AU, Multi, Nombinary lafayette, Polyamory, Semi plotless idk, Talking, Vague, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Alex and John have a chat about Jefferson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> forgive any typos and also me

Okay, so, sure, Alex has never been the best at recognizing affection. Sure, he doesn't catch the signs that someone likes him, and sure, he's not the best at romance in general.    
  
But he thinks he would have noticed if his enemy had a  _ crush _ on him.    
  
Definitely. Surely. Hopefully?    
  
To be completely honest, he's not certain. Now that he thinks about it, it's definitely possible that Jefferson has a thing for him. The guy  _ has _ been staring, which Alex originally had attributed to unadulterated hatred and disdain, but with the thought planted in his head, the word  _ longing _ comes to mind. 

 

Strange. 

 

And those eyes - always watching, always hiding something. But Alex has to admit that they're beautiful. 

 

_ Jefferson _ is beautiful. Just the entirety of him. His hair, his skin, his hands, his smile. It's distracting and frustrating, to say the least. 

 

But he can't say that he doesn't like to look at the man. Alex is goal-oriented, not blind. Even  _ he _ can appreciate that cheekbone structure, like  _ damn _ . Jefferson's jawline is so sharp that it could probably cut through glass. 

He's attractive, yes. Hot, even. But what really gets Alex is how  _ cute _ he can be. How can a person be both striking and precious at the same time? 

 

For example, the other day, Madison was sharing one of his knock-knock jokes (Madison has this thing with knock-knock jokes; he loves them more than any other kind of joke, but he only tells them to people he's close with - Alex used to be included until their fallout, so now Madison tells all of his jokes to Jefferson, who seems to genuinely enjoy them) and Jefferson let out this soft little giggle. It sounded nearly musical, ringing through the office gently, drifting. 

 

Or - or that time during the Schuylers’ Halloween party when Jefferson had forced Madison to wear a cat ear headband, and Madison said he'd only do it if Jefferson did it too, so he put on the cat ears, and he was literally so adorable, little black and pink triangles poking out from his fluffy hair in the dim lighting - 

 

Not that Alex likes him. Or loves him. Shit. 

 

He hates him. He hates Jefferson, that's the way it is, the way it always has been. 

 

“I don't know, it sounds a lot like you like him.”

 

Alex jumps suddenly, jolting at the sound of the voice. He suddenly remembers that John Laurens, the one who instigated this entire train of thought, is in the room with him, flipping through one of his well-worn books. “What?” 

 

“I said it sounds a lot like you like him.” 

 

John still hasn't looked up. Alex makes a confused face. “What are you talking about?” 

 

This time, John actually looks up. He raises one eyebrow and narrows his eyes. “What you were saying about Jefferson. Are you okay?” 

 

Alex stalls for a moment, but then realizes that he had been saying  _ all that _ out loud.  _ Shit. _ He tries to shrug it off. “Yeah, yeah. But no, I definitely do  _ not _ like Jefferson.” 

 

John purses his lips in concern but goes back to skimming through the book. “If you say so.” 

 

Alex gets the distinct feeling that John doesn't believe him, which just won't do. He  _ hates _ Jefferson, and that can't go ignored. He squints his eyes and purses his lips. “Jefferson is the most pompous, annoying,

frustrating human being on the face of the earth.” 

 

John lets out a chuckle. “You said that about the cashier at Panera the other day.” 

 

Alex rolls his eyes dramatically. “That doesn't make it any less true.” 

 

“Two people can't both be the  _ most _ ‘pompous, annoying, frustrating human being on the face of the earth’ at the same time.” 

 

“Will you just let me have my complaints?” Alex grumbles, glaring at the floor as if it has personally offended him. 

 

“I'm just saying,” John shrugs, but he doesn't continue that thought. He goes back to flipping through his book. 

 

“Yeah, well,” Alex rolls his eyes dramatically, “stop saying.” 

 

“You and Jefferson,” John begins suddenly, shutting his book and setting it to the side with purpose, “are like a fixed point in time.”

 

“Oh, not this shit again,” Alex groans heartily. “ _ Time isn't a straight line _ and  _ there are unchangeable, fixed points in time _ . Just because you've watched all the episodes of  _ Doctor Who _ doesn't mean you know everything about the universe.” 

 

John is not deterred. He leans forward in his chair. “There's nothing anyone can do to change that fact that you two are a thing.” 

 

“We are not a thing.” 

 

“You may not be a  _ romantic _ thing,” John concedes, then adds cheekily, “yet.” Alex shoots him a glare, but he continues. “But there's no denying that you have something going on.” 

 

Alex is about to retort again, but John just keeps going. “In any universe, in any time period, in any place - the two of you will always be  _ something.”  _

 

Alex raises his eyebrows and leans forward in mock interest. His voice drips with hidden sarcasm as he says, “So you're saying . . . in any universe, any time period, any place . . .” 

 

John nods enthusiastically. 

 

Alex leans even closer. His voice drops to a whisper. “That you will  _ always _ be full of shit?” 

 

John grabs his book and flings it at Alex's head in annoyance. Alex cackles as the book clips his shoulder, John still glaring. 

 

“Asshole,” he mutters, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

 

Alex is still laughing while he chokes out, “Shit, man, sorry, sorry, it's just -” He laughs a little harder before finally dying down. “It's just ridiculous. Me and  _ Jefferson _ ? It's never gonna happen.” 

 

John rolls his eyes but shakes it off. “That's what I said about me, Herc, and Laf.”

 

“Yeah,  _ but _ ,” Alex says pointedly, “you three weren't enemies.” 

 

“None of us were familiar with polyamorous relationships, though,” John continues. “It seemed just as impossible.” 

 

“Either way, Jefferson and I hate each other.”

 

John raises an eyebrow. “You were just saying that it's likely that Jefferson has a thing for you.” 

 

“But not that  _ I  _ have a thing for  _ him _ ,” Alex counters with a point of his finger. 

 

“But you _ do _ ,” John says, and Alex rolls his eyes.

 

“Do not.”

 

“Do.”

 

“Not.”

 

“Do!” 

 

“Why are you so set on this?” Alex exclaims, throwing his hands up.

 

John tries to not look suspicious as he directs his gaze to the floor. “No reason.” 

 

Alex immediately catches on. He scoots forward and raises an eyebrow. “John.”

 

“What?”

 

“Why do you want me with Jefferson so badly?” 

 

Now, John has never been very strong under scrutiny, especially not the scrutiny of Alexander Hamilton. He quickly concedes. “Fine. I heard Laf and Jefferson talking the other day.”

 

John stops, and Alex raises an eyebrow. “And?” he prompts.

 

John tries to not bite his lip. “About you.”

 

Alex waits for another moment before realizing John isn't going to continue on his own. He purses his lips and says, “Come on, get to the point.”

 

John lets out a great sigh. “Jefferson is pretty much in love with you. He was telling Laf all about it.” John pauses for a second, making a face. “It was kind of disgusting.” 

 

Alex gives him a withering look. “You expect me to believe that?”

 

John looks at him as if he's crazy. “Why would I make it up?”

 

“You tell me!”

 

“I'm not lying, ask Laf,” John says with finality. “I almost walked in on their conversation. Jefferson was confessing.” 

 

Alex squints a little, wanting to believe it but not sure if he should. “Confessing.”

 

John nods, almost guiltily. “Yeah, he was complaining about you at first -” 

 

Alex rolls his eyes in exasperation. “Of course he was.” 

 

John narrows his gaze but keeps going. “But then, he was like, ‘and he's so fucking  _ cute _ , it's  _ awful. _ ’” John affects  his impression of a French accent as he explains, “And Laf was like, ‘just tell him,  _ mon ami _ ,’ and he was like, ‘fuck no,’ and that went on for a while, until Laf just finally gave up and said something like, ‘if you want to suffer alone forever, that's on you, but trust me, Alexander does not hate you.’” 

 

Alex raises one eyebrow. He pauses, taking in John's account of the story. On the one hand, the whole thing is ridiculous and unlikely. On the other hand, John isn't a liar, and Lafayette and Jefferson  _ would _ have that kind of conversation, and maybe this is hopeful thinking, but Alex is suddenly feeling really happy and he isn't sure why.

 

Hesitantly, he says, “You swear?” 

 

“On my honor.” 

 

The two share a look, John's expression willing Alex to believe him and Alex's even more so. Alex isn't totally sure why the thought of Jefferson liking him - back? - makes him feel so light and bubbly, but it's - nice. It's nice. 

 

Alex tries to hide a smile. “He likes me?” 

 

John nearly giggles at how cute Alex is as he looks over at him with such hopeful eyes. 

 

“Yes,” John says, failing to hide his grin. “It's kind of gross, actually, how  _ much _ he likes you.”

 

Alex's cheeks flush as he ducks his head and grin, giggling to himself happily. “Shit,” he mumbles, chuckling. “Shit. This is wild.”

 

“I take it you're happy?” John questions hesitantly, still smiling. 

 

“I shouldn't be, but . . .” Alex shakes his head. “Shit. Yeah. I am.” 

 

“So now you finally admit you're in love with him?”

 

“I am  _ not _ ,” Alex replies pointedly, but then pauses. “Not really.” 

 

John laughs, throwing his head back a little. “You got it bad, man.” 

 

“Shut up,” Alex laughs, shaking his head. “Jefferson.  _ Shit _ .” 

 

The room falls quiet, the information settling like dust around them. Alex isn't sure what to do, isn't sure what he's feeling. 

  
But Jefferson likes him. Jefferson likes him  _ back. _ Fucking wild. 

**Author's Note:**

> this started out entirely plotless and ended the same way, I just wanted to write something and this came out
> 
> I'm v v sorry about any and all series that I haven't updated, I promise I haven't forgotten I am just horrible 
> 
> also I tagged nb laf and idk if it's ever mentioned but nevertheless it is true in this 'verse and p much always will be in my fics 
> 
> Thank you for reading this garbage, I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
